Supplie-moi
by Perle de pluie
Summary: Harry vit une vie de couple épanouie jusqu'au jour où, dans le feu de l'action, il promet à son bien aimé de faire tout ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il le laisse jouir. Et le voilà emporté dans une expérience sexuelle qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier… /!\ WARNING /!\ : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP (et d'autres), multiple lemons...


**Titre **: Supplie-moi

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic… ^^

**Pairing **: DM/HP mais pas que… TN/HP, BZ/HP et SF/DT/HP aussi (totalement consenti) ! x)

**Raiting** : MA

**Résumé** : Harry vit une vie de couple épanouie jusqu'au jour où, dans le feu de l'action, il promet à son bien aimé de faire tout ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il le laisse jouir. Et le voilà emporter dans une expérience sexuelle qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier…

**Avertissement** : Multiple lemons slash, relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno… (je n'ai pas de bêta alors j'ai essayé de corriger moi-même les fautes, désolée s'il en reste !)

Enjoy : )

.

**WARNING : Ceci est du porno bien qu'il y ait une histoire d'amour. Réservé à un public averti !  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Supplie-moi**

.

Harry s'empêcha un maximum de gémir de plaisir alors que ses amis – Blaise, Ron et Hermione – discutaient avec son petit-ami qui lui jetait de temps en temps des regards. Sa respiration était rapide et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir avec… avec _ça_ à _l'intérieur_ de lui.

Il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Une parole en l'air, peut-être. Un ordre, surement. Et en réalité, maintenant, il s'en foutait royalement. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le plug qui étirait son anus. Que ses amis soient à moins d'un mètre de lui l'excitait terriblement et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de laisser échapper une plainte de jouissance.

Discrètement, Harry bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière pour essayer d'accentuer la friction du jouet. Ses yeux se révulsèrent brièvement mais son plaisir n'était jamais vraiment comblé parce que le plug étirait simplement son anus mais n'était pas assez long pour le remplir totalement et surtout pour toucher sa prostate.

Ne se préoccupant pas de la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui, il ferma les yeux – ses hanches bougeant toujours – et imagina le sexe long et dur de son petit-ami à la place du jouet. Il pensa au plaisir qu'il connaitrait à se faire pilonner fortement et il faillit jouir, là dans la cuisine de leur maison à quelques pas de ses amis.

- Harry ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le susnommé rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Il tenta d'arrêter le mouvement de ses hanches qui ne se faisaient plus très discret mais le plaisir était trop présent dans son corps pour qu'il y arrive complètement.

- Ou-oui, ça va, sourit-il en voyant le regard de braise de son blond de petit ami sur lui.

Draco Malfoy était assis en face de lui et il savait parfaitement ce qui le bouleversait ainsi puisque c'était son idée. Et Harry – en l'observant – remarqua que lui aussi voulait que leur amis partent de chez eux pour qu'ils puissent faire l'amour comme des bêtes.

- Harry doit couvrir quelque chose, lança-t-il avec son éternel voix trainante.

- Oh ! répliqua Hermione. Dans ce cas on va vous laisser, Harry doit se reposer.

Elle se leva, vite suivi par son petit ami, Ron. Blaise regardait encore un peu plus long le brun avant de se lever aussi et de partir sur les talons des deux autres. Harry se força alors à se mettre sur ses jambes, même si ses genoux tremblaient. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre le départ des trois autres.

A peine la porte venait-elle de se refermer derrière leur amis qu'Harry fut plaquer contre le battant. Une main vint attraper sa cuisse pour la relever, un corps se pressa contre le sien. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde pour la caresser doucement pendant que la bouche de Draco venait parsemer de tendres baisers la peau tendre de son cou.

- Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Savoir que toute la soirée tu avais ce jouet enfoncé en toi, n'attendant que ma venue pour être remplacer. Merlin, j'ai cru que j'allais te sauter dessus avant qu'ils ne soient partis. Surtout quand tu t'es levé pour aller chercher le dessert, tes fesses se tortillaient tellement que j'avais envie de t'allonger sur la table et de te faire mien encore et encore.

- Oh Draco ! gémit Harry, ses yeux roulants dans leurs orbites.

- Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le blond attrapa la deuxième jambe du brun et d'une pression le souleva du sol. Harry enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses chevilles se croisant au niveau de ses reins. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres quand leurs sexes se touchèrent à travers leurs pantalons.

Draco le mena jusque dans la cuisine qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il délogea d'un geste de la main toute la vaisselle qui prônait sur la table. Les assiettes et les verres vinrent s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit de verres brisés mais Harry s'en fichait. Plus rien n'importait que Draco. Draco qui le dominait de sa taille. Draco dont la chaleur de son corps l'enveloppait tout entier. Draco qui enlevait son sweat-shirt et son tee-shirt pour dénudé son torse.

Sa main aux longs doigts vint caresser son ventre et le haut de sa poitrine. Harry frémit au toucher aérien et écarta sensuellement les jambes – sans trop y faire attention – laissant plus de place que nécessaire pour son amant. Ses propres mains vinrent se crisper à l'arrière de la chemise blanche du blond. Sa tête tournait, son corps demandait grâce et ce _putain_ de jouet qui continuait de l'ouvrir comme une invitation au sexe de Draco.

Quand deux doigts effleurèrent ses tétons dressés, il se cambra de façon totalement dépravante, un gémissement passant la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que Draco se glisse dans son corps pour le prendre bestialement, violemment.

Ce dernier se détacha de lui, presque à regret. Il enleva rapidement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé et ferme. Harry voulu le toucher, le lécher, le mordiller, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Mais l'autre le retint, le gardant d'une pression allongé sur la table.

- Reste comme ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry voulu protester, lui dire qu'il voulait bouger pour lui donner du plaisir mais il se retint en sachant parfaitement que Draco n'aimait pas quand il discutait les ordres qu'il lui donnait. Il se mit cependant à caresser son torse et ses cuisses entrouvertes avec des gestes lents et sensuels, aguichant son amour de la meilleure manière possible.

- Tu me rends fou, grogna le blond en suivant les gestes pleins de grâce.

Un sourire se développa sur les lèvres vermeilles du brun qui faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher son désir plus que visible sous son pantalon serré. Draco dut avoir pitié de lui puisqu'il attrapa sa baguette et fit disparaitre le tissu qui l'entravait d'un geste.

- Embrasse-moi, demanda doucement Harry en frissonnant quand la fraicheur de la cuisine vint glisser sur son corps nouvellement dénudé.

Draco eu un rictus de plaisir en entendant le ton presque suppliant et se pencha pour poser sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Rapidement leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus violent, plus bestial. Harry laissa la dominance à son amant, se pliant au baiser comme il le faisait toujours.

Cependant se fut lui qui mit fin à l'échange quand il sentit le plug bouger. Un cri lui échappa, et un frisson de frustration le parcourut. Pourquoi Draco ne pouvait-il pas enlever simplement le _foutu_ jouet pour ensuite le remplacer ? Il voulait juste se sentir écartelé par son amant, le sentir au plus profond de son être.

- Oh Draco ! S'il te plaît ! Viens !

Les yeux fermés, le Survivant entendit une fermeture éclaire s'ouvrir et il imagina sans mal le sexe gorgé de sang jaillir du pantalon noir par la nouvelle ouverture. Si lui avait enfoncé un plug dans son corps pour supporter ce diner avec ses amis, il savait que Draco n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtement pour apprécier le contact entre le tissu de son pantalon avec sa verge et surtout pour pouvoir le prendre d'un simple mouvement, sans prendre la peine d'enlever tous ses vêtements.

- Supplie-moi, susurra Draco à son oreille en mordillant son lobe. Supplie pour que je te prenne avec rage et bestialité. Supplie pour que j'enlève toute cette pression accumulée dans ton corps. Supplie-moi et peut-être que je mettrais fin à ton calvaire.

En l'entendant, Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux pour plonger ses iris troublés par le plaisir dans le regard orageux de son amant. Il savait que Draco aimait le voir soumis à lui et – Merlin ! – lui même adorait être dominé. C'était merveilleux et jouissif.

- Je t'en supplie… Remplis-moi, fais-moi tiens, prends-moi violemment.

Il eu à peine le temps de voir un sourire carnassier chatouiller les lèvres du plus grand qu'il sentit le plug être retiré de son corps dans un « ploc » indécent. Il n'eut pas le temps de râler à la sensation de vide qui l'envahit sans le jouet qui le remplissait depuis des heures. Une grosse et longue verge s'enfonça entre ses fesses, l'écartelant de façon douloureuse. Draco n'avait pas daigné mettre du lubrifiant pour facilité son entrée et Harry sentait parfaitement chaque millimètre qui entrait en lui petit à petit, avec douceur et amour.

- Je te sens tellement bien, gémit-il en fermant les yeux de contentement.

Draco ne répondit rien mais s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, avant de s'arrêter pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Harry se retint de lui hurler de bouger, de le marquer au plus profond de son être. Il savait que sans le lubrifiant il risquait d'avoir un peu mal même si la présence du plug depuis des heures avant dilaté son anus, mouillé ses parois et préparé la venue de Draco.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui… oui, soupira-t-il en bougeant ses hanches pour lui montrer que ça allait et qu'il pouvait commencer, _maintenant_.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Draco se recula, sortant presque son sexe de son corps tremblant puis revint avec violence et passion. Harry gémit, heureux. Toute la soirée, il avait attendu ce moment, terriblement impatient.

- Tu es tellement bon, Harry, grogna le blond en redoublant d'effort. Tellement bon que je voudrais que tous puisse voir la bombe sexuelle que tu es. Si soumis, si sensible. Je voudrais que tous les hommes voient ce qu'ils manquent. Qu'ils sachent que tu es à moi complètement et totalement. Que ce corps tentateur est à moi, que ta perversité est pour moi et rien que pour moi.

- Oui ! Oui ! Draco ! Continue ! Encore !

Il venait de trouver la petite glande à l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Et à chaque poussée – plus puissante à chaque fois – il venait la toucher avec violence. Sa prostate malmenée, Harry n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. Déjà, il sentait ses bourses se serrer signe que la jouissance n'était pas loin. Alors, comme il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse maintenant, il attrapa adroitement son sexe et serra à sa base pour retarder l'orgasme.

- C'est ça Harry, continue. Empêche toi de jouir, pense au plaisir que tu vas avoir quand j'éjaculerais en toi, que je te marquerai comme mien.

Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et sa tête tanguait de droit à gauche sous le surplus d'émotion qui l'envahissait progressivement, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait réellement tenir jusqu'à ce que Draco le marque de sa semence.

Alors que le plaisir et la jouissance montaient en lui trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter, Draco sortit de son corps et enfonça violemment le plug dans son anus démesurément ouvert par ses coups de boutoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'insurgea Harry, le souffle court.

Draco aussi avait le souffle court. Ses cheveux blonds collaient à son front par la sueur que l'effort avait fait couler. Sa peau avait à peine rougit et s'il n'était pas encore excité, Harry aurait eu peur de ne pas lui avoir fait plaisir.

- Est-ce que tu te ferais prendre par d'autres hommes Harry ? demanda-t-il sérieux. Est-ce que tu laisserais d'autre mains caresser ton corps, te donner du plaisir, te pilonner comme une chienne ?

- Je…

Harry avait la gorge sèche parce que – _merde !_ – la voix orgasmique de son amant l'envoutait totalement. Et il imaginait des mains inconnues sur son corps, le prendre et le prendre encore et toujours avec bestialité, sans amour, sans sentiment. Juste… baiser. Et il savait – _Merlin !_ – que c'était mal parce qu'il aimait Draco de façon inconditionnel mais il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens et il se sentait près à exploser rien qu'en imaginant une scène pornographique qui mettrait en scène lui et des inconnus.

- Tu ne laisserais jamais faire ça, souffla-t-il difficilement en lâchant son sexe en souhaitant de tout son cœur de ne pas exploser maintenant. Tu es trop possessif.

Les yeux mercures brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur et Harry essaya désespérément de deviner ce qu'elle représentait. Draco allait-il partir en le laissant dans cet état ? Ou allait-il reprendre sa besogne avec plus d'ardeur que précédemment ?

- Tu es et seras toujours à moi, gronda le fils Malfoy en enlevant violemment le plug et en re-rentrant en lui d'un coup de rein. Mais j'aimerai…

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. De nouveau, le sexe dur tapait encore et encore sa prostate l'envoyant petit à petit au septième ciel.

- J'aimerai terriblement te voir avec d'autres hommes. Je te regarderai prendre du plaisir en me touchant devant l'érotique spectacle que tu donnerais en jouant le parfait soumis. J'aimerai voir dans leurs yeux l'étincelle de déception en sachant parfaitement que tu ne seras jamais avec eux et que tout ce corps qu'ils ont touché ou léché est et restera à _moi_.

Il était perdu. Définitivement et irrémédiablement. Les paroles de Draco dansaient dans son esprit et il ne put qu'imaginer se faire prendre par des hommes alors que son amant le regardait dans un coin de la pièce, la main sur son sexe dressé à se donner du plaisir.

Ses dents allèrent se ficher dans sa lèvre inférieure à défaut de pouvoir se planter dans la peau pâle de son petit-ami qui continuait de lui donner des coups de butoirs. La colonne de chaire qui le martelait était impitoyable et ne cessait pas un instant de lui donner du plaisir, le conduisant peu à peu vers l'orgasme qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

- Tu accepterais Harry ? Tu accepterais de connaitre du plaisir entre les bras d'un autre homme que moi ? Tu accepterais que je te regarde prendre ton pied ?

- Draco ! Dray je-je vais jouir, c'est trop… bon ! Continue !

Sa main froide de l'ancien Serpentard vint s'enrouler autour de sa queue de façon douloureuse, l'empêchant de jouir. Encore une fois.

- Non, non, Draco s'il te plait, laisse-moi jouir… J'en ai besoin, c'est… Oh ! Merlin ! Ouiiii ! Fais-moi jouir !

Les coups de reins ralentirent progressivement et le blond se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille.

- Accepterais-tu ? Mon Harry, mon amour, ma vie…

- Ouiiii ! cria le susnommé en fermant les yeux. J'accepte, juste… juste fais-moi jouir, fais-moi tiens, défonce-moi !

- A tes ordres, susurra-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Et cette main traitresse – qui enserrait avec force son sexe – desserra son emprise, effectua des lents va-et-vient qui lui fila des frissons. Il reprit son mouvement, la tendresse des petits coups de reins se transformant de nouveau aux passionnés coups de butoirs. Harry se cambra quand les attouchements sur son sexe firent monter la pression et il se libéra dans un grand cri, son sperme se répandant sur son ventre en de longs jets.

Son anus se contracta par intermittence et il sentit la semence de son amour le marquer de l'intérieur. Un soupir d'aise sortit de sa gorge. Puis la fatigue l'envahit tout entier. Il hésita un long moment à se laisser aller mais il trouvait que s'endormir après l'amour craignait totalement alors il tenta de rester éveiller. Mais une voix douce et tendre lui chuchota « dors, mon amour » et il suivit les ordres de cette voix qu'il appréciait plus que sa propre vie.

Juste avant de sombrer, il eu un sursaut de lucidité et il se demanda ce qu'il avait réellement accepté pour que Draco le laisse jouir. Mais après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, il verrait ça plus tard.

.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

.

Harry avait tord. La proposition qu'il avait acceptée était terrible et, malheureusement, Draco n'avait pas oublié. De toute façon, Draco n'oubliait jamais rien. Mais dans une lueur d'espoir, il avait cru que dans le feu de l'action, il avait pu se laisser guider par ses instincts mais que jamais – jamais ! – il ne lui ferait subir ça.

- Draco ?

Harry était assis sur le bord du matelas dans leur chambre. Il ne portait qu'un boxer qui ne couvrait que peu de peau de son corps. Ses mains se tordaient pendant que sa jambe bougeait de façon incontrôlable. Devant lui, son petit-ami faisait les cents pas, un air concentré sur le visage. Peut-être regrettait-il ? Si c'était le cas, Harry ne lui en voudrait pas de tout annuler.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je les connais ?

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers lui, l'étudia pendant un moment puis lui sourit doucement. Il vint s'accroupir près de lui, entre ses jambes qu'il écarta de ses mains et caressa du bout des doigts ses genoux dénudés.

- Oui, tu les connais et je te jure que tu ne regrettas pas d'avoir accepté. Tu aimeras ça, Harry et tu en demanderas encore, j'en suis persuadé.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Promet moi de m'aimer encore ? finit-il par dire en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ému, Harry lui sourit amoureusement et posa doucement sa main sur la joue pâle de son vis-à-vis. Il secoua légèrement la tête, un peu blasé parce que c'était son idée mais il avait quand même cette peur idiote qui venait serrer son cœur. Comme s'il pouvait ne plus l'aimer. _Idiot_.

- Je te le promets, chuchota-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Je t'aimerai encore, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Draco accepta sa déclaration d'un simple hochement de tête puis farfouilla dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide doré. La tenant entre son pouce et son index, il la secoua pour attirer dessus l'attention du brun.

- Je sais que tu es stressé et je le comprends parfaitement mais je veux que tu n'aies plus aucune peur qui t'inhiberait. Je veux que tu sois avec eux, comme tu l'es avec moi. Alors pour ça, je t'ai préparé une potion. Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi, c'est une sorte d'aphrodisiaque. Il va te permettre d'être excité tout le temps nécessaire et d'oublier tout ton stress.

Harry hocha rapidement de la tête, attrapa la petite bouteille et la déboucha. Après un dernier regard vers Draco, il la but d'une seule traite, se délectant du gout de cerise qui coula le long de sa gorge.

Son amour se leva ensuite, souriant toujours et lui embrassa délicatement la tempe, caressant son autre joue de sa main. La potion faisait déjà effet et il sentit sa tête tourner agréablement. Son corps chauffait peu à peu et il sentait qu'il avait besoin de contact.

- Enlève ton boxer, Harry. Et installe-toi, le premier va bientôt arriver. Rappelle-toi, au moindre problème tu dis le mot de secours et j'arriverai, je suis juste à côté.

Le brun se laissa allonger par Draco, enlevant rapidement son boxer et gémissant au contact des draps de satin sur son corps qui ne voulait qu'être touché.

- Draco, s'il te plaît… Touche-moi…

Le susnommé le regarda avec ses yeux sauvages et il dut fermer les paupières pour essayer de reprendre contenance. La voix d'Harry était sensuelle et terriblement bandante. S'il n'était pas au courant qu'un homme attendait dans le couloir, il sauterait sur son amour pour le faire sien, une nouvelle fois.

- Pas maintenant, dit-il douloureusement en effleurant en douceur les contours du visage du brun. Tout à l'heure, promis. Je te montrerai à quel point je t'aime et je te ferai oublier tous ses hommes qui vont te faire perdre la tête.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Resté seul sur le lit, le brun caressa son torse, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses tétons pour tenter d'apaiser le feu qui consumait son corps de l'intérieur.

Il eu à peine conscience que la porte se rouvrait alors qu'il hésitait à toucher son sexe palpitant. Peut-être devrait-il attendre l'homme qui viendrait l'aider avec son petit problème. Il savait que Draco n'aimait pas qu'il se donne du plaisir sans qu'il ne soit là pour le regarder, peut-être que l'homme serait pareil et alors il serait puni. C'était une idée tout aussi alléchante.

- Bonjour Harry, dit une voix près de lui.

Le Survivant ouvrit précipitamment les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – et tourna son visage vers la personne qui attendait près du lit. Théodore Nott. Il ne savait pas s'il était rassuré de savoir que c'était un ami – et que du coup, ils seraient probablement tous des amis – ou être gêné par ce qu'ils allaient faire. Surement un peu des deux.

- Théo, gémit-il alors que sa main droite effleurait sans le vouloir son sexe palpitant.

Les yeux bruns suivirent le mouvement et la respiration du Serpentard se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sa main se porta d'elle-même à son entrejambe qu'il caressa à travers le tissu.

- Tu n'as pas pu m'attendre, on dirait ? rit-il d'un son rauque.

- Touche-moi, supplia Harry en se redressant sur le lit. Je te ferai ce que tu veux, mais touche-moi.

Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il entendit la phrase du brun et, ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, il se déshabilla immédiatement. Après s'être penché sur le matelas, il embrassa délicatement son futur-amant terriblement désirable. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Harry dans une telle position mais il n'avait pas pu refuser quand Draco était venu le chercher pour qu'il couche avec son petit-ami.

C'était une offre qu'il ne se refusait pas, juste pour pouvoir gouter du bout des doigts à ce que Draco possédait entièrement.

Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres du plus petit qui la laissa entrer dans un gémissement. Une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les mèches corbeaux et il fût surpris par leur douceur. Il avait toujours cru que ses cheveux étaient rêches et secs. Mais c'était tout le contraire.

Les doigts d'Harry glissèrent sur la peau de son torse puis descendirent encore plus bas, jusqu'à son sexe gorgé de sexe. Théo gémit dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux sous la sensation de cette petite main autour de sa verge.

- Soixante-neuf, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant à peine de ses lèvres.

Harry acquiesça immédiatement, le poussa pour qu'il tombe à la renverse sur le lit puis passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son buste, le visage juste au-dessus de son sexe qui demandait toute son attention. Il ne perdit pas de temps et l'attrapa d'une main pour le mener sur sa langue tendue et le tapoter dessus, s'assurant de son excitation. Il laissa ensuite ses lèvres glisser le long de la colonne de chaire, sa langue tournant autour du gland. C'était chaud et salé. Moins long et moins gros que Draco mais tout aussi bien proportionné. Il avait hâte de le sentir en lui.

Il gémit autour de la verge quand Théo enfonça un doigt en lui pendant que sa bouche se refermait autour de son sexe. C'était bon et – merlin ! – il avait hâte à la suite. Il voulait sentir la semence l'envahir totalement et sentir la fusion entre deux corps en sueur.

Avec plus d'ardeur, il pompa presque violemment le sexe de l'ancien Serpentard, y mettant toutes ses forces, toutes ses connaissances. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, lui montrer à quel point il était une bombe sexuelle – comme le disait Draco – pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ratait et ce que Draco connaissait quotidiennement. Il n'avait jamais eu de telles pensées avant mais peut-être était-ce une conséquence de l'aphrodisiaque qu'il avait bu. Peu lui importait.

Tout ce qui comptait était ce deuxième doigt qui venait de se rajouter au premier et qui s'enfonçait dans son anus.

- Mets-en plus, Théo, supplia-t-il avant de reprendre sa besogne.

Ses yeux partirent en arrière quand il sentit quatre doigts se frayer un chemin dans son corps. C'était ça qu'il voulait. De la baise sans douceur, du contact sans tendresse. La bouche chaude de Théo continuait de monter et de descendre sur son sexe en rythme avec les mouvements de ses doigts.

De son côté, il suivit de sa langue la grosse veine et attrapa entre ses lèvres le prépuce pour tirer un peu dessus. Sous lui, Théodore laissa un halètement et ses doigts se crispèrent dans son trou, l'étirant plus encore. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il bougea son bassin pour que l'ancien vert et argent continue de le fouiller avec ses doigts.

Il attrapa entre ses doigts les bourses de son futur amant et les massa tout en continuant de sucer la verge palpitante. Il laissait un maximum de salive parce qu'il savait – il se doutait – que Théo ne prendrait pas le temps de se lubrifier.

- Théo, est-ce que on… s'il te plaît ! Je veux… je veux…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?

- Prends-moi, soupira le brun en imaginant la queue qu'il suçait précédemment le défoncer complètement.

Théodore ferma les yeux et repoussa le brun d'au-dessus qui se laissa choir sur le côté avec grâce. Harry écarta ensuite les jambes et releva le bassin pour qu'il ait un accès plus simple à son anus luisant de salive.

- Fort et violemment, Harry ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard en traçant un chemin de son bas-ventre jusqu'à son cou avec sa langue.

Le susnommé enfouit sa main dans la chevelure blonde et gémit de plaisir. Il acquiesça en silence et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Maintenant. Il voulait que Théo le fasse sien, maintenant. Tout de suite.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. D'un seul coup de rein, il rentra en lui. Jusqu'à la garde. Un « han ! » de surprise sortit de la bouche d'Harry suivit de plusieurs autres quand le dominant s'activa sans attendre qu'il se soit habitué à lui.

- Plus fort ! Plus vite ! Théo ! Han ! criait Harry les yeux se révulsant.

Il ne lui laissait aucun répit, continuant encore et encore de le pilonner avec force et acharnement. Harry se demanda même comment il ferait pour supporter d'autre amant dans la journée mais perdit toute notion quand Théo frappa durement sa prostate.

Il ne sût combien de temps cela dura mais pour Harry cela sembla durer des heures. La friction entre leurs deux corps suffit pour que l'ancien Gryffondor se déverse dans un grand cri sur son torse souillant en même temps celui de Théodore qui s'arrêta soudainement, la tête rejetée en arrière un râle sortant de ses lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux, sentit le sperme chaud se répandre dans ses entrailles et sourit de plaisir.

Un léger baiser fut déposé sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis il entendit Théo se lever, attraper ses affaires et la porte se fermer derrière lui. Ils venaient de baiser comme des bêtes mais Harry sentait son corps s'échauffer de nouveau. Le sperme de son amant avait apaisé le feu qui brulait à l'intérieur de lui mais déjà, la sensation de sérénité qui l'avait envahit disparaissait.

Il voulait encore baiser.

Quand il reprendrait ses esprits, Harry était sûr de faire payer tout ça à Draco. C'était sa faute s'il était pris dans un tel merdier. Lui n'avait rien demandé à personne, sur le coup il voulait juste jouir, pas servir de vide-couille à ses amis. Même si c'était terriblement excitant.

La porte s'ouvrit et il porta un regard las mais paradoxalement brulant de désir vers elle, s'attendant à voir son nouvel amant. Mais c'était Draco qui avançait avec sa classe habituelle. Même si cela ne devait pas être évident au vu de son sexe bien dur qu'il se faisait voir à travers son pantalon.

- Draco, ronronna-t-il en récoltant sa semence du bout des doigts et en la menant à sa bouche pour les lécher de manière indécente.

- Je vois que ça t'a plu, Harry, sourit-il en s'avançant jusqu'au lit. Je viens te nettoyer, ton prochain amant arrive dans quelque minute.

Il sortit, de sous le lit, une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer la peau halé de son torse, tout en déposant de léger baiser sur ses flancs ou son ventre. Harry gémit mais se laissa faire avec plaisir. La tendresse de Draco était toujours une bouffée d'air frais.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, susurra le blond en lui lissant les cheveux en arrière. Et attends-le dans cette position.

Harry le regarda puis tendit les lèvres pour qu'il l'embrasse. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Le petit brun attrapa son épaule pour accentuer son baiser et Draco sentit que s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, l'homme qui attendait dans le couloir pourrait passer son tour. Mais quand un Malfoy a une idée en tête, il n'est pas facile de le détourner de son objectif. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, Harry aurait dû le savoir.

Alors doucement mais fermement, Draco éloigna son amour et l'aida à se retourner sur le matelas, en essayant de faire abstraction au gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge quand il se retrouva avec les fesses en l'air, totalement à la vue de tous.

Harry planta ses épaules dans le matelas, la tête tournée vers le blond qui se relevait déjà et s'éloignait de lui. Il sentit avec un plaisir pervers la semence de Théo couler de son anus exposé. Il imaginait sans mal le spectacle qu'il offrait et, mentalement, il en était plutôt fier. Surtout quand il vit les yeux mercures qu'il aimait tant revenir sur ses fesses, une lueur sauvage brillant dans leur prunelle.

Il bascula un peu en arrière comme si ses fesses demandaient à Draco de venir vers elles, de se frotter à elles et gémit en fantasmant sur la suite. Étrangement, il avait hâte de connaitre l'identité du prochain homme qui franchirait la porte. Il voulait encore se faire prendre par un de ses amis – même si c'était dérangeant et gênant, c'était aussi terriblement excitant – bien qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit Draco qui le remplisse.

.

Derrière la glace sans tain qu'il avait installée dans le seul but d'observer sa chambre, Draco s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit son pantalon et plongea sa main dans son boxer pour caresser doucement son excitation.

Normalement, son père lui avait appris qu'un Malfoy ne se donnait jamais du plaisir tout seul mais son père pouvait bien aller en enfer, parce que le spectacle que donnait Harry avec un autre homme l'excitait horriblement et il ne pouvait que se toucher en prenant son mal en patience.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et Draco observa – avec un petit sourire – le nouvel arrivant rentrer dans la pièce comme en territoire conquis. Blaise Zabini avait toujours eu ce genre de comportement, surtout pour de telles situations.

Il vit avec plaisir le basané s'arrêter brusquement, le regard fixé sur les fesses exposées de son Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de petits aller-retour comme si un amant invisible lui faisait tendrement l'amour. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le filet de semence qui couler de l'anus dilaté.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il enleva son marcel, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements laissant son sexe à demi-dressé à découvert. Quand son meilleur ami se prit en main pour augmenter son excitation, Draco le suivit et exerça un va-et-vient au rythme de Blaise. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps, qu'il sauterait bientôt sur Harry et qu'il le pilonnerait avec force.

Draco se rappelait parfaitement la réaction de son meilleur ami quand il était venu lui faire sa proposition. Dire qu'il avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Le mulâtre était resté à le regarder, complètement bouche bée. En même temps, le blond savait que Blaise avait déjà fantasmé sur son petit-ami et il avait donc naturellement pensé à lui pour cette expérience.

- Doigtes-toi, ordonna le basané de l'autre côté de la vitre.

L'ordre le sortit de ses pensées. En l'entendant, il se redressa et approcha la glace sans tain en se demandant ce qu'Harry allait faire. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir faire puisqu'il préférait s'en occuper lui-même, c'était une partie du sexe qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

- Blaise ? demanda Harry, visiblement surpris. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Doigtes-toi, répéta-t-il avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un regard carnassier fixé sur le sexe noir qui ne cessait de grossir. Il devait certainement imaginer le plaisir qu'il allait prendre à l'avoir dans son corps. Draco ralentit ses mouvements pour ne pas venir trop vite.

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi, d'abord ? ronronna presque le brun en sortant la langue pour qu'il vienne dans sa bouche.

Derrière la vitre, le fils Malfoy retint un sourire de fierté. Harry adorait le sucer et Salazar, il le faisait magnifiquement bien. Il aimait avoir la bouche pleine et surtout le sentiment de puissance qui montait en lui en le voyant prendre son pied. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas de le voir quémander une fellation.

- Doigtes-toi, répéta une nouvelle fois Blaise en restant éloigné.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, Blaise_, pensa le voyeur avec un rictus moqueur. Mais son rictus s'effaça immédiatement quand il vit Harry porter deux doigts à son petit trou rosé. L'ancien Gryffondor les enfonça simplement, avec une facilité déconcertante, le mouvement faisant ressortir tout le sperme de Théo qui s'écoula sur sa peau halé de ses cuisses fines.

Merlin ! Draco était sûr que s'il ne disposait pas d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, il aurait joui sur le coup. C'était érotique, beau et putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon de le voir agir sans aucune honte ou sans aucun aprioris.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'Harry enfonça trois doigts au plus profond de lui que Blaise se rapprocha. Délicatement, il recueillit le liquide blanc et en badigeonna son sexe sur toute la longueur. Sur le matelas, l'ancien Gryffondor accompagnait ses doigts d'un léger mouvement de bassin, des gémissements indécents sortant de sa bouche.

Draco regarda avec fascination son meilleur ami mordre la peau tendre des fesses rebondis avant qu'il ne laisse sa langue rejoindre les doigts d'Harry qui continuait de le fouiller de l'intérieur. _Absolument bandant_. Des cris de pur plaisir envahirent la pièce et Draco ferma les yeux en imaginant – pendant une dizaine de secondes – être à la place de Blaise. Lécher cet endroit _là_ rendait toujours Harry fou de désir.

- Blaise ! cria Harry d'une voix orgasmique. Viens, maintenant.

- Qui suis-je pour refuser une telle offre ?

Dans la pièce adjacente, Draco sourit en l'entendant. Comment faire pour décliner une proposition si sensuelle ? Blaise n'était qu'un homme. Un simple homme avec – en plus – un petit faible pour Harry.

Le basané se redressa, déposa des baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale du petit brun qui _suppliait_ pour qu'il vienne _maintenant_. Pendant un instant, Blaise se contenta de frotter son sexe sur la raie offerte embrassant avec dévotion tout ce qu'il avait à porter de lèvres allant jusqu'à tirer sur les cheveux corbeaux pour le redresser et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Draco détourna subitement le regard. Il savait que Blaise n'était pas amoureux d'Harry, qu'il avait juste une fascination – certes déplacée – pour son corps mais le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était trop tendre, trop sensuel. Le serpent de la jalousie lui vrilla le ventre avant qu'un cri ne retentisse.

Blaise venait d'entrer dans Harry, d'un puissant coup de rein. Il tenait toujours les mèches brunes dans sa main, forçant l'ancien Gryffondor à se cambrer un maximum. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Harry qui envoyait ses fesses à la rencontre du bas ventre. Les bourses noires tapaient contre celles de son amour qui se faisait littéralement prendre de façon totalement bestiale.

- C'était ça que tu voulais Harry ? De la baise pure et dure ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Putain ! Han-han Han ! Continue, Blaise ! Plus fort ! Encore ! Plus vite !

La main de Draco se crispa autour de son sexe sans jamais cesser ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry avait toujours été énormément vocal. Ça l'émoustillait, ça l'excitait. Il n'avait pas honte de lui montrer le plaisir qu'il ressentait à le sentir au plus profond de lui ou à lui crier d'aller plus fortement, plus rapidement, de lui faire mal parfois.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il avait été heureux de découvrir qu'Harry était un vrai soumis qui aimait se faire étirer par son sexe. C'était surement dû à son statut de Sauveur. On avait rejeté toutes sortes de responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules et il devait se montrer fort en toutes circonstances. Au lit, avec lui, il pouvait ne plus avoir les commandes, se faire contrôler, se faire utiliser sans que personne n'ait rien à redire. En dehors de leur maison, Harry était un Auror reconnu qui supervisait ses hommes avec fermeté et bravoure. Avec lui, il était simplement le petit Harry qui aimait se faire dominer. Son amour, sa vie, son cœur.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi, putain, grinça Blaise entre ses dents.

Ses grandes mains se refermèrent sur les hanches fines et ses doigts vinrent s'enfoncer dans la peau halée. Le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre était aphrodisiaque pour Draco qui les regardait et les écoutait.

Quand il vit Blaise baisser la tête, les mâchoires serrées, il sut qu'Harry avait contracté ses muscles internes pour accentuer la pression autour du sexe noir. Il faisait ça parfois et Salazar qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif.

- Touche-toi, Harry, murmura-t-il dans sa pièce adjacente.

Il voulait le voir perdre tous ses moyens, le voir perdre pied totalement. Il voulait l'entendre crier quand l'orgasme le terrasserait et il voulait le voir s'écrouler sur le matelas alors que Blaise continuerait de le marteler de toutes ses forces.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Blaise ordonna d'une voix rauque :

- Touche-toi.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire de fois et il empoigna entre ses doigts tremblants son érection pour la caresser au rythme des coups de butoirs qu'il recevait et qui le faisait glisser sur les draps tellement ils étaient forts.

Sous ce double traitement, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'Harry éjacule en de longs jets blancs qui vinrent s'écraser sur les draps sous lui. Son cri résonna dans la pièce et se répercuta dans le sexe de Draco qui jouit brusquement. Il eu à peine conscience que son amant s'écrasait sur le lit comme il l'avait prévu et que Blaise suivait son mouvement pour continuer à le prendre jusqu'à ce que lui-même se laisse envahir par le plaisir intense.

Quand il reprit pied dans la réalité, ce fût pour voir Blaise embrasser tendrement l'épaule du jeune homme sous lui et caresser de son nez la nuque dégagée. Le black sortir du corps tremblant, attrapa ses vêtements et partit vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, le nez enfouit dans les draps, son torse se soulevant rapidement, surement épuisé par tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire. Et putain, c'était loin d'être fini.

Dès que Blaise eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Draco entra dans la pièce en s'étant préalablement nettoyé d'un sort. Le visage rougit d'Harry se tourna vers lui, un œil paresseux et flou s'ouvrit pour le regarder. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il le reconnu.

- Tu as été fantastique, sourit-il à son tour.

- C'était vraiment trop bon, souffla Harry d'une voix un peu cassée. Est-ce que c'est fini ? J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, attendri. Il regrettait presque d'avoir préparé une nouvelle entrevue. _Presque_.

- Pas encore, dit-il en s'agenouillant près du lit pour caresser du dos de sa main la joue rougie. Bientôt je te prendrai dans mes bras, t'embrasserai et te ferai mien doucement, délicatement. Et tu jouiras longtemps en criant mon nom puis tu t'endormiras dans la sécurité de mon étreinte et je te lâcherai pas, mon amour.

Harry, dont les yeux s'étaient remis à briller de plaisir, lui sourit et se tourna doucement sur le côté. Son corps souillé de sa semence exposé au regard mercure du blond qui le bouffait des yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmura le brun.

- Moi aussi.

Draco se pencha et embrassa tendrement les lèvres maltraitées. D'un mouvement de baguette, il nettoya la peau et les draps sans cesser un instant le baiser amoureux qu'ils échangeaient.

- Qui est le prochain ? demanda Harry après s'être écarté, une main sur la joue pâle. Ne me dis pas que c'est Ron, je t'en supplie.

Draco éclata de rire en imaginant la tête du rouquin s'il lui avait demandé de baiser Harry. Rien que pour la scène, il regretta de ne pas lui avoir posé la question. Puis finalement, il se dit que le Weasley aurait surement pété un câble et aurait amené Harry loin de lui pour le préserver. S'il savait…

- Ce n'est pas lui, sourit-il doucement en mettant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Mais tu risques d'être surpris.

Sur un dernier baiser, il se leva et marcha vers la pièce adjacente, laissant derrière lui un Harry dont le plaisir montait de nouveau, cran par cran.

.

Harry savait qu'il ressemblait à une chienne en chaleur mais honnêtement, pour le moment, rien ne lui importait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le prenne, qu'on lui donne du plaisir, qu'on l'envoie au septième ciel, qu'on éjacule en lui pour apaiser le feu qui le consumait.

La porte s'ouvrit et il tourna le visage dans cette direction pour voir son dernier amant « inconnu ». Ensuite, Draco et lui feraient l'amour – doucement, tendrement, délicatement – et il pourrait _enfin_ dormir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua _qui_ venait d'entrer. Draco n'avait pas osé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin ! Il ne pourrait plus les regarder en face après ça. Déjà son corps se tendait vers eux, quémandant qu'on le maltraite une nouvelle fois, qu'on le ravage complètement.

Seamus et Dean échangèrent un regard entendu. D'un commun accord, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement faisant gémir Harry sous leur geste rempli d'amour.

Ils étaient en couple depuis la fin de Poudlard et jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé que Draco irait les voir pour leur demander… _ça_. D'un côté – celui salace, pervers et légèrement nympho – lui criait qu'il allait avoir deux mecs pour le ravager totalement. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était ses amis de dortoirs et cela serait surement encore plus gênant qu'avec Blaise et Théo.

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire pervers accroché à leurs lèvres.

- Alors Harry, combien de mec te sont passé dessus avant nous ?

Il aurait dû s'insurger, lui dire qu'il n'était pas une pute mais il n'en n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie. Oui, il s'était fait prendre par plusieurs hommes et il voulait désespérément qu'ils s'ajoutent à la liste. Oui, il attendait la fin de leur échange pour que Draco lui « passe dessus » comme avait dit Seamus. Et non, il n'en avait pas honte. Il aimait le sexe. Il aimait être soumis. Et au diable tout le reste.

- Trois, gémit-il en se déhanchant entre les draps.

Draco, Théo, Blaise.

Sensuellement, il mena un doigt à sa bouche et le suça comme il l'aurait fait avec une verge. Il gémi autour de son doigt sans quitter du regard ses amis dont l'excitation montait progressivement.

- Il va falloir que tu nous montres ce que tu sais faire avec ta langue, Harry, remarqua Dean.

- Quand tu veux, répliqua-t-il en ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans sa bouche.

- Il va falloir que tu lui montres ce que tu sais faire avec ta bite, rétorqua Seamus en attrapant l'objet de ses paroles et en la caressant sur toute sa longueur pour l'excité.

- Quand tu veux, dit Harry une nouvelle fois en imaginant tout un tas de scénario dans sa tête.

Deux partenaires ouvraient beaucoup de portes. Allaient-ils le prendre tous les deux en même temps ? Un irait-il s'asseoir sur sa verge pendant que l'autre le sodomiserait avec hargne ? Un restera-t-il se faire sucer tout le temps où l'autre élargirait son canal à l'aide de son sexe ? Tout lui irait.

Le couple s'approcha de lui, Seamus caressant toujours la queue de son amoureux.

- Qu'allons-nous faire avec toi, Harry ? se demanda Dean à voix haute.

Le brun fut surpris de n'entendre aucun tremblement comme si se faire caresser par son mec en face d'un type complètement nu, excité et soumis à son bon vouloir ne le touchait aucunement.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, souffla-t-il en attendant qu'ils se décident.

- Nous avions pensé à te prendre tous les deux ensembles mais ton petit trou ne le supporterait peut-être pas, rit Seamus.

- Malfoy nous a appris que tu suçais comme une pute, laissa échapper Dean en regardant sa bouche.

A ces mots, Harry sourit et lança un regard vers la vitre sans tain. Il n'était même pas surpris, Draco aimait par-dessous tout qu'il enroule ses lèvres autour de sa verge. Il aurait dû se sentir humilié et rabaissé mais il aimait ça, surtout parce qu'il savait que le blond l'aimait de manière incommensurable.

- Je suis tout à vous.

- Alors viens, ordonna Dean en repoussant la main de Seamus. Seam, chéri, va le préparer.

- T'es sûr qu'on en a réellement besoin ? Trois types lui sont passés dessus pas besoin de préparation…

- Enfonce-toi directement, alors. Tu es déjà dur et lui ressemble à une chienne en chaleur, il n'attend que ça. Regarde-le.

Effectivement, Harry était loin de l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. A quatre pattes, un regard affamé fixé au sexe de Dean, les fesses en hauteur. Il sentait le sperme de Blaise couler de son anus avec un plaisir non feint et il imagina la semence de Seamus se mélanger à ce qu'il restait à l'intérieur de lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Harry enfonça la bite de son ami au fond de sa gorge, son nez allant se perdre dans les poils pubiens. Dean s'exclama de surprise à la sensation de gorge profonde puis soupira d'aise. Sa langue s'enroula autour du gland puis il pompa la verge avec la même ardeur que pour Théo.

- Oh putain, Harry ! soupira Dean en fermant les yeux.

Une main s'enfouit dans sa chevelure et il resserra ses lèvres autour de la colonne de chaire. Sa tête montait et descendait rapidement, un bruit de succion terriblement excitant suivant ses mouvements.

Il sortit finalement le sexe mât et passa le gland sur ses lèvres, les barbouillant de liquide pré-séminal. En le voyant faire, Dean attrapa la base de son sexe et s'enfonça sans douceur dans la bouche d'Harry qui ouvrait grand les lèvres pour l'accueillir. Il décontracta sa gorge pour que Dean puisse s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout sans qu'il ne vomisse.

Derrière lui, Seamus frappait ses fesses regardant avec fascination le sperme de son précédent amant sortir de son corps. Puis sans préavis, il enfonça quatre doigts dans son trou dilaté qui s'adapta immédiatement. Merlin ! Il aurait pu jouir dès que les bords de l'entrée du brun se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts. Il se sentait si serré, bien au chaud. Ça lui donnait envie de se perdre dans ce corps encore et encore. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

- Retourne-toi, demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry suçait Dean.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard blasé, parce que – merde ! – lui prenait son pied alors pourquoi demander maintenant à Harry de se retourner alors qu'il sentait les prémisses du plaisir monter en lui ?

Le brun lâcha le sexe de Dean qui pointait toujours vers lui et qui tressauta quand il laissa sortir un gémissement en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, les jambes écartées dans une invitation sans équivoque.

Seamus le regarda un instant, avant d'attraper ses chevilles et de les mettre d'autorité sur ses épaules. Le bassin relevé, Harry ferma les yeux en attendant de se sentir rempli de nouveau, sachant que dans cette position, il sentirait bien la grosseur de l'Irlandais.

Dean se pencha vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres, sa langue venant presque immédiatement envahir sa bouche précédemment occupé par sa queue. Harry se laissa faire, lâcha un soupir entre ses lèvres quand Seamus s'enfonça entre ses fesses. Rapidement, l'Irlandais se mit en mouvement, les mains crispées sur ses chevilles.

Le métis s'éloigna après un léger baiser, chaste et doux. Il posa son index sur son menton et ouvrit sa bouche pour enfoncer son sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Harry eu un haut le cœur mais posa sa main droite sur les fesses de Dean pour qu'il continue.

- Tu aimes te faire prendre par nous, Harry ?

La bouche pleine, le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite mais hocha quand même de la tête, des gémissements sortant quand même de sa gorge et partant directement dans le sexe de Dean qui sentit sa respiration se faire plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il imposait son rythme sur les va-et-vient entre les lèvres vermeilles.

- Plus fort, Seamus !

L'Irlandais sourit mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, sortant sa bite complètement pour mieux se renfoncer dans le corps tentateur. Il grogna quand il vit Dean prendre en main son sexe pour se caresser avec ferveur.

- Comme ça ! Comme ça ! Continue ! Par Merlin, plus vite ! Seamus ! Je sens… ! Ouiii-han ! Han-han-han-han !

Les cris du Sauveur excitaient grandement le couple qui mit plus d'ardeur pour contenter leur ami. Seamus lui défonçait le cul et putain, c'était trop bon.

- Jouis-moi dessus, demanda-t-il à Dean qui n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le faire.

Harry insinua sournoisement deux de ses doigts dans son anus déjà rempli par Seamus. Il cria de plaisir à se sentir si écartelé et tourna son visage vers le sexe de Dean qui n'allait pas tarder à lui cracher son foutre à la figure.

- Jouis Dean, supplia-t-il en sortant le bout de sa langue. Han putain, Seamus continue !

Le métis enfonça sa verge dans sa bouche, la frotta à l'intérieur de sa joue et la ressortie dans un « ploc » excitant. Puis il la caressa avec force jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se révulsent où il se dépêcha de la remettre dans la bouche chaude.

Harry gémit quand il sentit les longs jets de semences se répandre sur sa langue et sourit quand Dean sortit sa bite pour continuer à gicler sur ses lèvres en murmurant des « putain que t'es bonne, Harry ».

Au paradis, Harry récupéra le plus de semence possible avec sa langue, continuant de subir les coups de reins de Seamus qui avait abandonné les longues et profondes poussées pour privilégier des courtes et rapides allée-venues.

Dean qui venait d'éjaculer ne perdit pas de temps, attrapa le sexe dur d'Harry pour le masturber énergiquement tout en enfonçant un doigt dans Seamus qui cria de plaisir. Harry sentit ses yeux partirent en arrière au plaisir trop grand qu'on lui prodiguait et fini par jouir dans la main de son ami. La contraction de son canal accéléra l'orgasme de l'Irlandais qui se déchargea en trois longs jets dans son anus ravagé.

Épuisé, Harry laissa le blond reposer délicatement ses jambes sur le matelas. Puis sur une dernière caresse sur ses cuisses ouvertes, Dean et Seamus se relevèrent, s'embrassèrent, récupérèrent leurs vêtements.

- On remet ça quand tu veux, Harry, lança Seamus avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Harry sourit en caressant son ventre recouvert de sperme. Il n'était pas sur se survivre à une deuxième journée comme celle-ci et puis, il aimait trop Draco pour continuer à coucher avec eux. Dans sa tête, il imaginait ce que cela pourrait donner si lui et son amant prenaient l'aphrodisiaque en même temps. Harry était encore excité, rien que d'y penser.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Draco entra dans la pièce, ses vêtements débraillés. Pas de doutes sur l'activité à laquelle il venait de s'adonner. Il gémit en imaginait parfaitement le spectacle d'un Draco excité en train de se masturber.

- Tu as été parfait, mon amour.

Harry lui sourit, sa bouche toujours recouverte d'un peu de semence de Dean. Draco le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis racla le torse de son index, récupérant du sperme du brun et le menant à sa bouche.

En le voyant faire, Harry se redressa même si son corps protestait et lui criait de dormir. Il essuya sa bouche de son avant-bras et s'installa sur les genoux de son homme qui le regarda faire avec un petit sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Tu en veux encore, mon cœur ?

- Tu m'as fait une promesse, chuchota Harry en collant son front au sien.

- Ah bon ? sourit Draco.

- Oui, acquiesça le brun avec une petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Tu m'as promis, ajouta-t-il en murmurant sournoisement à son oreille profitant de la proximité pour mordiller et lécher son lobe. Tu m'as promis de me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes et de me faire oublier tous les hommes qui m'ont fait perdre la tête.

Harry posa de petits baisers le long de son cou, s'arrêtant au creux de son épaule pour mordre et sucer fortement la peau. Laissant une marque.

- Je me souviens, murmura-t-il, de leur coups de reins quand ils me possédaient brutalement. Je me souviens du plaisir que j'ai pris à sentir leur sexe aller-venir dans mon corps en feu. Je me souviens avoir crié leur nom alors que le plaisir m'emportait.

- Alors il est grand temps que je te montre à qui tu appartiens, grogna Draco en posant ses mains sur les fesses nues de son petit-ami.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en acquiesçant d'un geste de la tête. Merlin oui ! Il voulait que Draco le prenne comme il savait si bien le faire. Qu'il lui montre ce que voulait dire « faire l'amour » et qu'il efface les souvenirs des dernières baises qu'il avait connu avec Théo, Blaise, Seamus et Dean.

Harry se colla un peu plus à lui, posant brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser ravageur qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants. Leurs désirs se touchèrent à travers le pantalon de Draco et le brun fit plusieurs mouvements de bassins pour faire monter la pression.

Deux doigts vinrent s'enfoncer avec douceur dans son anus, délogeant le sperme qui restait à l'intérieur de lui. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les mèches soyeuses, Draco allant directement toucher sa prostate de ses doigts. Le blond se pencha et embrassa avec dévotion la gorge offerte.

- Draco, souffla-t-il avec amour.

Et Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien de chuchoter le nom de l'homme tant aimé. C'était le meilleur prénom du monde, il glissait sur sa langue et chevauchait à merveille ses lèvres. C'était le plus beau, le plus mélodieux.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps inutilement, Harry claqua des doigts et les vêtements de son amant disparurent, ne laissant que la peau nue.

- Impatient, sourit le blond en commençant à malaxer les tétons rougies qui pointaient vers lui.

- Je veux juste te sentir en moi, répliqua Harry qui levait son bassin pour positionner le sexe de l'autre au niveau de ses fesses.

Puis il fit des petits mouvements pour l'exciter encore un peu plus, pour le rendre complètement fou. Draco soupira de plaisir mais ne fit rien pour s'enfoncer dans son corps. Au lieu de ça, il porta ses deux mains à son anus et enfonça ses deux index pour écarter son trou.

- HAAN ! cria Harry.

Le sperme coula directement hors de lui, se répandant sur la verge de Draco. Harry haleta quand il comprit que cela allait servir de lubrifiant. Érotique comme idée. Et terriblement bandant.

- Écarte-moi ses petites fesses Harry, que je puisse m'enfoncer sans problème en toi.

La voix rauque pourrait me faire jouir sur le coup, pensa le brun en frissonnant mais en obéissant. Les deux mains posées sur ses fesses, il les écarta pour laisser apparaitre son tour rougit et élargi par toutes les allé-venues qu'il avait subi.

La bite de Draco s'enfonça d'un seul mouvement et ce fut comme une libération. Enfin. Enfin il ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Les mouvements suivirent rapidement, puissant, profond. C'était comme il aimait. C'était son Draco.

- Tu es toujours autant serré même avec tous ces types qui t'ont pris.

Harry sourit un peu même s'il ne savait pas exactement si c'était en réponse à la phrase de son amant ou si c'était un effet du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Les deux peut-être. Surement. Mais soudainement tout s'arrêta et il gémit de frustration.

- Bouge Harry, ordonna Draco en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. Sers-toi de moi pour te faire plaisir. Bouge.

Haletant, le brun fit ce qu'il lui dit. Prenant appuie sur les épaules blanches, il se releva faisant fi de son corps qui protestait vigoureusement et se laissa glisser sur toute la longueur de cette verge. Il cria quand les bourses de son petit-ami vinrent frapper contre ses fesses et réitéra le mouvement, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

- Tu étais tellement beau, Harry, si tu savais le plaisir que j'ai pris à te voir te faire défoncer par nos amis. Tu étais excitant et bandant et je me suis touché devant toi te faisant baiser comme une chienne.

- Combien ?

Draco sourit, ses doigts s'enfonçant délicieusement dans la peau tendre de ses hanches. Harry descendait systématiquement jusqu'à la garde, le gardant profondément en lui avant de le ressortir presque en entier.

- Deux fois et j'ai joui en murmurant ton nom. Tous tes cris faisant grossirent mon sexe comme des appels pour que vienne te prendre à mon tour.

- Je voulais, balbutia Harry difficilement, je voulais tellement que ce soit toi…

- Et tu aurais aimé que je te fasse quoi, mon amour ?

Les mouvements devenaient presque désespérés alors qu'Harry accélérait un peu plus la cadence sur son sexe.

- Que tu me lèches…

- Où ? demanda Draco, les yeux brillant de perversité.

- Partout.

- Je l'aurais fait, je t'aurais mordillé les tétons puis je serais descendu jusqu'à ta bite que j'aurais pris dans ma bouche. Ton gland aurait tapé contre mon palais…

Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules et se cambra aux paroles perverses. Mais putain – c'était trop bon. Et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.

- Puis j'aurais sucé tes bourses, je les aurais malaxées tout en enfonçant ma langue dans ton trou pour te faire voir le paradis.

- Oh Draco ! Continue !

- Et quand tu m'aurais supplié de venir, je me serais enfoncé en toi pour ensuite te pilonner de toutes mes forces, la force de mes coups de reins te faisant décoller du matelas et tu en aurais pleuré de plaisir.

Comme pour illustré ses paroles, Harry sentit des larmes de bonheur couler le long de ses joues. Le plaisir était trop intense, trop présent.

- Et alors que le plaisir était à son paroxysme, tu aurais joui avec mon sexe au plus profond de toi. Tu aurais crié mon nom, tu aurais hurlé que tu m'appartenais, que tu m'aimais et j'aurais joui dans ton cul, te marquant comme mien à tout jamais.

Harry bougea frénétiquement du bassin, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et des cris sortaient en continu de sa bouche. Draco le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux puis attrapa adroitement son sexe délaissé et le masturba violemment.

- A qui appartiens-tu ?

- Toi ! Merlin, Draco ! Ouiii !

Harry se crispa, la verge du blond au plus profond de son être et il éjacula entre les doigts de son amant qui donna un coup de rein et explosa dans les entrailles de son amour. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, emboité l'un dans l'autre. Finalement, Draco entoura de ses bras le corps fin et l'allongea délicatement à côté de lui, sans se séparer.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi Dray, chuchota le brun en fermant les yeux.

Il se pelota contre son torse, l'oreille posée sur son cœur dont le rythme le berçait délicatement. Le blond caressa doucement les épaules fines, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux bruns. Harry bailla et frotta son nez contre la peau à sa portée. Draco le trouvait plus beau que jamais.

- Dors, je veille sur toi.

Harry hocha de la tête, reposa sa joue sur le torse en sueur et se laissa aller au sommeil qui lui tendait les bras depuis quelque temps déjà, le trop plein d'émotion le faisant sombrer immédiatement. Draco le regarda, attendrit, puis sourit, amoureux.

- Je te lâcherai jamais, je serai toujours là.

Harry ne pouvait plus l'entendre mais il s'en fichait. Il se promettait de suivre ce serment coute que coute. Parce que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait à lui offrir et qu'Harry méritait le meilleur.

Bercé par le souffle chaud et doux de son cher et tendre qui effleurait sa peau, son corps fin et léger recouvrant son propre corps comme une couverture l'aurait fait, la main posée sur un de ses pectoraux, il se sentit partir doucement mais surement vers le sommeil qui venait progressivement le cueillir.

Juste avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, Draco se demanda quand serait le bon moment pour faire sa demande en mariage. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus aujourd'hui : la jalousie qu'il avait ressentit et l'amour incommensurable qu'ils se vouaient l'un pour lui, il n'y avait plus de doute dans son esprit. Harry serait toujours à lui autant qu'il lui appartenait. Et sa vie n'aurait aucun sens s'il ne la passait pas aux côtés de son Gryffondor.

Et maintenant, il était prêt.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…

24 pages word de scènes purement sexuelles… J'ai honte… Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour vos impressions… Ne soyez pas trop dur, après tout ce n'est qu'un PWP (et mon premier par dessus le marché)… ^^'

Bien maintenant je vais me cacher dans un petit trou de souris.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
